donotcomeandfindmefandomcom-20200213-history
Parlomas
General information Parlomas is a constructed language developed by the conlanger and writer Or Lauterbach Goren (b. 2000). Parlomas, like Interlingua, is a mix of popular words from Latin languages. It has unique but fairly easy spelling and grammar rules, and it's considered to be a simple language to learn. Basic Rules The language uses Latin letters, but not all of them. To make it as simple as possible, letters such as C and J has been taken out of the language. Other letters that aren't being used in the languae are Q, W, X and Y. The words are spelled exactly as they sound. The R letter is pronounced as in Latin, but pronouncing it any other way would not be considered as an error. To add a new word to the language, one must look up the word in the common Latin languages (with a preference to the Roman languages rather than the German languages, excluding English, which has a great importance). The most popular way to name a thing in these languages shall be inserted to Parlomas. For example, the word "cat" is "katze" in German, "chat" in French and "cat" in English, but "gatto" in Italian and "gato" in Spanish, therefore the word "gato" is added to Parlomas because of the preference of Roman languages. Grammar Subjects Nouns The nouns are "stem words" ("stel pala" in Parlomas), and are only made up of two syllables. The noun itself doesn't have a gender. For this reason, there is no gender difference to "the" - "la" is for singular and "las" is for plural. Even if the gender is added, there are no gender-fitted "the"s. *In order to make it a female, you need to add "af" at the end of the word (unless it has a vowel, in this case you just add the letter F). i.e. doktor => doktoraf *In order to make it a male, you need to add "am" at the end of the word (unless it has a vowel, in this case you just add the the letter M). i.e. doktor => doktoram In order to make it plural, you add the letter S at the end of the letter. If it has a consonant before it, you must add the letter U before the S (i.e. doktor=> doktorus). The plural form is always added to the stel pala and not to the gender-suited noun. The group never has a gender! To show belonging, "ti" is added to the subject. For example, "tasti pome" means your (pl.) apple, and "tanti mama" translates to your (f and) mother. Verbs All verbs end with "or". In order to conjugate them, one must take off the "r" and add the appropriate subject. For example, the translation of'' I love to Parlomas is ''amoma. Amor + ma = amoma. Few verbs and their meaning: Syntax The sentences in Parlomas are similar to French sentences (in Parlomas, the adjective is always after the noun). The verb and subject are combined, and they are always at the beginning of the sentence unless it's a future or a past sentence. Vocabulary Example text *Mati doktoraf amosan tasti kane => My teacher (f) loves your (f) dog. *La pilo manosa sati pome => The butterfly is eating your (m) apple. Category:Languages Category:Latin-based Category:Or Lauterbach Goren Category:Auxlangs